jutsuonlinefreeforumsfandomcom-20200213-history
Raishimaru Namikaze - Yondaime Hokage
Personal Information Forename: Raishimaru ''' '''Surname: Namikaze Nickname(s): Raishi, Yondaime Date of Birth: 14th April 40AK Rank: S-Rank Place of Birth: Konoha Hidden Village: Konoha Physical Information Gender: Male Eye Colour: Black Height: 6ft 1. Weight: 200lbs Advancement Data Academy Grad Age: 10 Chūnin Exam Age: 12.5 Tokubetsu Jōnin Age: N/A Jōnin Age: 15 A-Rank Jōnin Age: 23 S-Rank Age: 26 Occupation: *'Land of Fire (Konoha)' *'Konohagakure (Yondaime Hokage)' *'Kumogakure (Ally)' Skills and Abilities: *'Sharingan (Three-Tome)' *'Sharingan (EMS)' *'Rinnegan' *'Lightning Release/Raiton (Affinity)' *'Water Release/Suiton (Gained through Rinnegan)' *'Wind Release/Futon (Gained through Rinnegan)' *'Earth Release/Doton (Gained through Rinnegan)' *'Fire Release/Katon (Gained Through Rinnegan)' *'Yin Release (For use of Spiritual style Jutsu)' *'Yang Release (For use of Physical style Jutsu)' *'Yin-Yang release (For use of basic Ninjutsu and advanced Rinnegan Jutsu)' Weapons: *Custom Kunai Made from an ore that allows chakra to pass through it easily. Appearance: Raishimaru is very tall with a muscular build. He has grey/white hair tied up in a pony tail with a zigzag hairline (Like Shikamaru's). He has deep black eyes like pools of emotion. He has an ANBU tattoo on his right shoulder. He still wear his ANBU attire underneath his Hokage cloak so he is always prepared for a battle. Personality: He always has a very serious look on his face but his cheeky and reassuring smirk makes him seem approachable and he appears wise beyond his years. His posture suggests he is very formal and takes his role very seriously, but he can also be seem relaxed and playful when talking to the Academy students and reassuring his fellow shinobi. After a few Sakes he can become a lot more open but never losses his composure. Overall his emotional wounds have grown to define him and made him very wise. He cares very much about everyone in the village. History 40-50AK: His mother, Ayame Namikaze, died giving birth to him in the Konoha Village hospital and he never knew his father. The 2nd Hokage Koizumi watched over Raishimaru as he had no-one to raise him. Although the KAge was always warm and a father figure to him, people in the village were very cold to him for reasons he did not know, this drove him to work hard as a Shinobi to gain respect. He graduated the Academy at the age of just 10. 50AK:The Hokage's Unlikely Apprentice: Meeting Team 6 50AK:The Hokage's Unlikely Apprentice: Team 6 Training Session! 54-60AK:At the age of 14 he was a member of the ANBU and a leader by 16. In his late teens just before his 19th birthday, he witnessed Koizumi being assassinated by Uchiha Sakai. In blind anger he chased after Sakai with no back up, but it was not within his power to stop him and the injured Sakai escaped. 60AK-66AK:He then worked as a Jounin Sensei with a 3 man Genin cell. Once his students had all graduated to Chuunin level he continued to work in the ANBU unit as the 3rd Hokage, Kazuko's bodyguard until Kazuko named him the 4th Hokage. In need of an assistant he turned to one of his former students, Shizuku Sango who in the 4 years since passing the chuunin exam she had flown through the Jounin exam, worked briefly with the ANBU before becoming head of the Konoha Tactics division. At the first Chuunin exam whilst Raishimaru was Hokage, Uchiha Sakai aided by the Mizukage and Hidden Mist village attacked Konoha and revealed to everyone Raishimaru's biggest secret. He is the son of Sakai. Sakai went on to explain that he's reason for having Raishimaru was so that he could create a body with half Uchiha and half Namikaze (relative of Senju) DNA. His plan was to capture Raishimaru in order to perform experiments so that he could obtain a Rinegan, but Koizumi gave his life to protect Raishimaru and severely weakened Sakai. Sakai's plan was to once again obtain the body of his son and the two had a high powered battle in Konoha. Sakai performed the same Jutsu that killed Koizumi and all seemed lost for Raishimaru when the attack was sucked out of the air. To everyone including Sakai's amazement, Raishimaru had used a Rinnegan technique to nullify the jutsu. Sakai retreated and Raishimaru collapsed from using the eye technique leaving him in a coma for 3 weeks due to pure chakra depletion. Although he has recovered completely, it is apparent that he cannot use that ability at will. 66AK:2 years into Raishimaru's rule as Hokage the relationship began to weaken between the Sand and the Leaf. Then the 3rd Kazekage, Karramaru Kaguya tricked the Hokage and his ninja into a battle against the Sand allied with Zetsumi. During the battle Raishimaru managed to finally kill Uchiha Sakai using his Rinnegan and fled with his injured Shinobi. Not long after killing Sakai, Raishimaru was filled with aggression and felt depressed. He wanted answers about his past and needed to know if he had been making the right decisions as a Kage. After less than 3 years as Hokage he looked to Jarin to take his place. After successfully training Jarin to master the sword of the first Hokage, he left the village to go travelling. 68AK:Months went by until the Chuunin exams of Winter 68AK when the Kazekage Keiji along side the Mizukage Oetto Yuki had Jarin cornered. Raishimaru appeared in the nick of time along side the Kumogakure forces causing the Kages to flee. He is now living back in Konoha for the meanwhile. Write the second section of your page here.